


Infinitely Obliged

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: sherlock60, Filk, Gen, Story: The Adventure of the Yellow Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tag of the Doyle story "The Adventure of the Yellow Face." To the tune of "Let It Be" by the Beatles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinitely Obliged

When I get too full of pride and hubris  
Dr. Watson comes to me,  
Says one word to stop it –  
“Norbury.”

When my process of deductions  
Makes me boast of all that’s clear to me  
One word shuts my cake-hole –  
“Norbury.”

“Norbury,” “Norbury,” “Norbury,” “Norbury” –  
“If I may, dear fellow – Norbury.”

This reminds me that, despite my prowess,  
All may not be clear to me,  
And I may reach wrong answers:  
“Norbury.”

When the case seems steeped in darkness  
And the foulness of humanity,  
Love can shine like sunlight:  
“Norbury.”

When I get too full of pride and hubris  
Dr. Watson comes to me.  
We both smile; we know it:  
_Norbury_.


End file.
